The Long Vault Home!/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Long Vault Home!" in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventure opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Long Vault Home! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We have other friends we want you to meet. *Winnie the Pooh: Look there their already here. *(The vechiles are here and then they transformed into robots.) *Optimus Prime (2007): Hello Ash it's good to see you again. (He look at Emerl) Are you Emerl leader of *Emerl: Yes (to Ash) You known him! *Ash Ketchum: Yeah! His name is Optimus Prime they are robotic origanozation from planet Cybertron. *Ratchet: But you can call us Autobots for short. *Goku: Autobots? *Jazz: Been along time Ash. *Optimus Prime: My first friend cool Jazz. *Jazz: This Alola region is so cool place to kick it. *Robin: How did you learn to do that? *Optimus Prime: We've learned Earth's languages from the worldwide web. *Ash Ketchum: Our weapon specialists and our friend Ironhide. *Ironhide: You feeling lucky punk. *(Sakura screams in terror and hides behind Ash) *Optimus Prime (2007 verison): Easy, Ironhide! *Ironhide: Just kidding I want to show my cannons. *'Sakura Avalon:' Whew. I thought he was going to kill us. *Optimus Prime (2007 verison): Our medical officer Ratchet. *Ratchet: Ash you got a new friends and your new Pokemon. *Ash Ketchum: That's Sideswipe, their twin brother Mudflap, Skids, Wheelie,Brains,Arcee,Mirage,Hound,Crosshairs,Drift,Hot Rod,Dinobots,Guardian Knights,and our greatest friends and best guardian BumbleBee. *BumbleBee: *- *Shun Kazami: Why are here? *Optimus Prime (2007 verison): We are here to protect the Alola region *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *???: Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Did you say anything Drago? *Drago: I didn't say a word Ash. *???: Drago! *Drago: Now I'm hearing things. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *???: I am Dragonoid Colossus. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' angrily Did you say Viren?! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *heroes are somewhat not impressed of the golden statue of Viren *'Sophocles: '''You're kidding *'Kiawe:' Solid yuck *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Optimus will you and Autobots including the Dinobots and Guardian Knights join our team? *Optimus Prime: It will be my honor my friend Ash. *Emerl: Welcome to our team Optimus Prime. *Narrator: Now Optimus Prime, the Autobots,Dinobots,and Guardian Knights are now joining our heroes Alola journey. On top of that Drago evolves into Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid. *(post credits) *(ADR-01: Jeri Type and Lockdown brought Philmac back from cyber jail. Then he wake up and see the sky is now turn pitch black.) *Philmac: Where am I? What happened to the Pokemon world? *Quintessa: Their world turned darkness. We've been waiting for you, Philmac come meet your new master. *Philmac: Who are you? *Quintessa: I am Quintessa the Prime of life. *'Philmac:' What do you want? *'Quintessa:' To join us of course. *'Philmac:' I don't join good or evil, I rather be myself. *(He charges to attack, but then suddenly he got hit by an incoming gravity beam it was King Ghidorah) *'Philmac:' What was? (Gasp) King Ghidorah? *(King Ghidorah roar at Philmac and then the chain tangled him up.) *Philmac: I'll destory you all! *Quintessa: (hiss) You dare destroy your new master. *Megatron: How foolish you are Philmac. *Prince Hydron: My team and the rest of the villians have lost because of you. *(Teslo kicks Philmac on back.) *Philmac:(pain) You and your villians started a war and make chaos and destruction. *Prince Hydron: Silence! *(Prince Hydron kicks him as well.) *Quintessa: You destory your alley you fool. *(She slaps on Philmac's face and left him on red marks on his face.) *Quintessa: Our perfect warrior you're going to fix it or our new world will never be existing and perish forever. *(The villians got a greatest nasty idea for Philmac.) *Quintessa: We raised you, you're our to command. *(Philmac nod) *(Cut to Emerl's Command Basement) *Tentomon: Izzy what's going on? *Izzy Izumi: We got a red alert on cyber jail and it's Philmac he's escaped. (Then he spotted the incoming message from Kids Next Door Moon Base.) It's a message from Kids Next Door Moon Base. *Joe Kido : Let's call them. *Izzy Izumi : That's exactly what I gotta do Joe. On screen now! *(The screen is on the person from the Kids Next Door Moon Base it was their leader of the KND Numbruh 362.) *Numbruh 362: This is Rachel known as Numbruh 362 there's new villians are gotta capture the Legendary Pokemon the third of Light trio named "Necrozma." *'Izzy Izumi :''' Really? What are they're planning to do with them? *Numbruh 362: They want Necrozma, Solgaleo and Lunala's powers to control the world and not just the world, but entire universe as well. *(The older Digidestined and their Digimon shocked) *Matt Ishida : The entire world? *Tai Kamiya (: Can anyone who can stop the new villians from the destruction of all the universe? *Numbruh 362: Yes, there is way to defeat the new villians we need mega level Digimon, Bakugans, Mythical White Armor of Inferno, Super Saiyan 4, Autobots, Maximals Three Egyptian Gods cards known as Obelisk the Tormantor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Winged Dragon of Ra, Emerl, Ash and their friends including all of us and two remain titans which is our side known as Mothra, and Godzilla the King of Monsters. *Sora Takenouchi: Well that's good news. *Gomamon: Are you gotta help Ash,Emerl and their friends too? *- *- *- *- *(the episode ends)